The present invention relates to a lock assembly for a vehicle, and more particularly to a lock assembly requiring a short key recess that is more convenient to carry.
Typically, an ignition key for starting a vehicle includes a grip and a metal key steel portion integrated with the grip portion and having an elongate length. The length of such an ignition key is often inconvenient and uncomfortable for carrying in one""s pocket. In addition, different vehicles typically require different lock assemblies. This requires a vehicle manufacturer to produce multiple lock assemblies, which is both costly and inefficient. Accordingly, a lock assembly that has a short key recess and that can be used for multiple vehicles would be highly desirable.
The present invention has been made to solve the above-mentioned problem, and accordingly it is the object of the present invention to provide a lock assembly having a short key recess for reducing a length of an ignition key for a vehicle, of which a structure and an operation mechanism are improved to make the length of the short key be short so as to provide a convenience to a user, and which is capable of easily establishing a modulation of a crush pad as all elements of the lock assembly can be disposed in a steering shaft while applying the lock assembly to a different type of vehicles.
In order to achieve the object of the present invention, there is provided a lock assembly having a short key recess for reducing a length of an ignition key for a vehicle, which comprises: a rotor having a key recess; a push rod engaged with a rear end of the rotor, of which a side of an intermediate portion and a side of the rear end respectively have slide surfaces which are inclined inside; a stopper plate mounted on a peripheral surface of the push rod; a cam shaft engaged with a rear end of the push rod; a locking stopper moving upwardly and downwardly as the cam shaft is rotated; a lock bar engaged with a lower end of the locking stopper; a pusher mounted in the rotor to be forwardly and backwardly rotated about an axis of a hinge shaft; a knob integrally formed on a front end surface of the push rod which is inserted into the rear end of the rotor; a slide piece which is placed so that an inner surface is in a surface contact with the slide surface of the rear end of the push rod; a locking lever having a short length, which is fixed by a hinge at an intermediate portion thereof to a lock body of the lock assembly; and a spring mounted on an outer surface of the front end of the locking lever to be supported by means of the lock body, wherein an inner surface of the front end of the locking lever comes in a surface contact with the slide piece, and wherein a vertically bent surface of the rear end of the locking lever is positioned at a desired distance from a side surface of an upper body of the locking stopper.
Preferably, the pusher is formed with an inclined surface such that an upper end thereof is combined with the inner surface of the rotor and a lower end thereof comes in a surface contact with the knob of the push rod.
Further preferably, the pusher is mounted on an intermediate portion of an inner portion of the rotor in order to be pushed by means of a much shorter ignition key.
According to the feature of the present invention, the rotor has a space at the intermediate portion of the inner portion thereof, in which the pusher is mounted to be forwardly and reversely rotated.
The lock assembly according to the present invention further comprises a pressed spring which is disposed between the rear end of the push rod and the cam shaft in which the rear end of the push rod is inserted.
Further, according to the invention there is provided a lock assembly. The lock assembly includes a lock body, a rotor, a push rod, a pusher, a slide piece, a locking lever, and a spring. The rotor has a reduced length key recess. The push rod has an inclined slide surface near a rear end thereof. The pusher is mounted between the rotor and the push rod and is configured to be rotated forward and backward about an axis. The slide piece is configured to engage the slide surface. The locking lever is rotatably coupled to the lock body by a hinge near an intermediate portion thereof. The front end of the locking lever is configured to contact the slide piece. The spring is coupled between the front end of the locking lever and the lock body to bias the front end of the locking lever against the slide piece.
This lock assembly preferably further includes a cam shaft configured to engage with the rear end of the push rod, and a locking stopper configured to move upward and downward as the cam shaft is rotated. A rear end of the locking lever is positioned at a desired distance from a side surface of an upper body of the locking stopper. A lock bar preferably engages with a lower end of the locking stopper. Also, a knob is preferably integrally formed with a front end of the push rod, where the know is configured to engage the pusher.